In My Mind
by nessieh-42
Summary: What was Christine thinking when she and the Phantom were singing Past the Point of No return?


**As a writer and as an actress, I have always been intrigued with what could be potentially going through Christine's mind as she and the Phantom sing _Past the Point of No Return._ There is no shipping twist in here (grrr). I took and interpreted her facial expressions and movements straight from the movie. Apologies to you ExC fans . . .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I stood in the wings waiting for my cue to walk on stage. Signor Piangi, playing Don Juan, sang of his plan to catch me, Aminta, and take me to bed as another man to prove that I am unfaithful.

" _-If I do not forget myself and laugh!"_

I walked into the stage, looking dreamily out over the audience.

" _No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy."_ I glance up to my fiancé and receive his encouraging nod, and I continue. " _No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love!"_

I kneel down onto the stage and pull out one of my roses.

" _Master."_

" _Passarino."_ The voice that drifted across the stage to me made a shiver go up my spine.

" _Go away, for the trap in set and waits for its prey."_

I do my best not to move from my spot. It was him. He had come for me.

" _You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish which 'til now has been silent. Silent."_

The baritone voice reawakened every dead emotion inside of me, pulling me under his spell.

" _I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge."_ My eyes close as his voice creates in me sensations of pleasure and need, washing over me like a warm wind.

" _In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me."_ I turn to face the Opera Ghost, my teacher. " _Now you are here with me. No second thoughts, you've decided. Decided."_

I stared as his movements created the scene that I now saw. I wasn't Christine anymore. I was Aminta and this man before me was my lover Don Juan. I stood to face him.

" _Past the point of no return, no backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end."_

I felt passion rise up in my stomach.

" _Past all thoughts of if or when, no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul?"_

My breath quicken. Every thought rushed to the feeling of his hands on my neck and waist.

" _What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"_

How could I ever think him evil or ugly? The eyes that gazed up into mine as this man sang his soul to me were that of a man in desperate love and was so close to getting what he wanted.

" _Past the point of no return, the final threshold. What warm, unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the point of no return?"_

As I walked away, my mind was filled only with the sound of this rich baritone voice that sang of love and desire. I looked out over the people that were no longer there, I could only feel my teacher and I there in that theater like so many nights before.

" _You have brought me to that moment that words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why."_

My body is flush with the memory of his hands on my skin and craves the warm touch once again.

" _In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent."_

I raised my eyes, filled with my own desire to the man with whom I shared this dream.

" _Now I am here with you. No second thoughts. I've decided, decided."_

And I have chosen you.

" _Past the point of no return, no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we to wait before were one?"_

Yes, master of my voice and kindred to my soul how long are we going to be apart?

" _When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom when will the flames at last consume us?"_

Face to face, I can't hold it back any longer. I must be yours. Please take me!

" _Past the point of no return, the final threshold."_

My hands are on him and his on me. He spins me into his embrace, pressing me against his strong frame.

" _The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return. . ."_

I am melting. Nothing could take me from his arms. His voice came upon my ears once again, this time filled with hope and tenderness.

" _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me, save me from me solitude."_

Yes, I will. I will always love you, Raoul. No, this isn't Raoul. He nearly pulled me under his spell his song again. The plan! He can't know that I am free.

" _Say you'll want me with you here beside you."_

Still. . . I can't deny him my pity. This creature of darkness wants nothing more than to have me by his side forever. What can be so terrible about that?

" _Anywhere you go let me go to!"_

I have to choose. I have to take this step beyond the point of no return. I look deep into my Phantom's eyes.

" _Christine, that's all I ask of-"_

I'm sorry.

His mask is gone and his true face is revealed for all to see, but it isn't horrifying to me now.

He is my angel, and will forever be in my heart.


End file.
